Rules: ugh!
by splash1998
Summary: Derek had set rules when it came to his pack. First, no maiming or killing specific human members. No gnawing on the furniture. No having sex in anyone's bedroom apart from their own. And fourth? No peeing Derek off. Though - these never really worked out. Pack includes: Stiles, Scott, Derek, Peter, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Lydia, Allison, Isaac. Series of one-shots! Some swearing.
1. Chapter 1 - MAKING OF THE RULES

**This is a collection of one-shots that I have just come up with. So are sad, some don't fit the story line, but it's just random;)**

**Summary: Derek had set rules when it came to his pack. First, no maiming or killing specific human members (a certain sarcastic human). Second, no gnawing on the furniture (aimed at Loppy Jaw himself). Third, no having sex in anyone's room apart from their own (insert look at a certain blonde). And fourth? Don't ever, ever, ever pee off Derek. Though - that never really worked out. Pack includes: Stiles, Scott, Derek, Peter, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Lydia, Allison, Isaac. Series of one-shots!**

* * *

**1. MAKING OF THE RULES.**

****"SCOTT! DUDE! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GET DOGGY DROOL ALL ON MY SEAT!?" Stiles yelled at his best friend, after noticing him gnawing on his wooden chair that was at the dining table, teeth marks evident.

"ERICA! BOYD! THIS IS MY ROOM! DO IT IN YOUR OWN!" Isaac shouted from above, clearly walking in on Erica and Boyd sexing in up in Isaac's room.

"DID YOU MAKE ANOTHER DOG JOKES, STILINSKI!?" Jackson yelled, growling.

Derek had had enough. Letting out an almighty howl, everyone was gathered in the living room in a second. Derek was looking at them all, well, glaring like he usually did.

Big bad alpha was holding a sheet of paper, wrote all in capitals and it had pins to be pinned to the wall. The confused faces of the pack looked up at him.

"This," Derek growled, pissed, "is our rules. I'm pissed off with the way you guys have been acting. Rule number one: no maiming or killing human pack members-" cue pointed look at the only human pack member who could piss them all off. Said pack member looked anywhere but the stares from his pack. "-including the annoying one. Rule number two: no eating the furniture-" Cue look at Loppy Jaw, aka Scott. "-it's disgusting. Rule number three: no doing it on other's beds. It's disgusting and you have your own-" Derek glanced at the blonde in the corner. "-and rule number four: under no circumstances can you disobey this rule. Don't piss me off. Got it? Great."

It was silent for a moment.

Stiles stood up. "WHO'S GONNA GET RID OFF THE DOGGY DROOL ON MY CHAIR!?"

Isaac followed suit. "OR BOYD'S JIZZ ON MY BED!?"

Jackson jumped up. "NOT TO MENTION JUST KILLING STILES TO GET RID OF HIM!"

"You are disobeying the rule," Derek growled, "Pissing. Me. Off."

"Sourwolf," Stiles muttered.

"Heard that," Derek said back.

"You were supposed to, dicksplash," Stiles said. "Can I borrow a tissue, at least? None of you have to sit on Scott's slobber!"

"Can I rip your throat out!?" Jackson asked angrily.

Derek growled at them loudly. "ROOMS, NOW!"

Heads slumped as Scott and Allison headed for theirs, Isaac to his, Jackson and Lydia to theirs and Erica and Boyd to theirs.

"Derek..." Stiles' voice came from behind him.

Derek sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What, Stiles?"

"Can we get a puppy?"

A groan came as he was threw into a wall. Ouch, bad move.

And the rules BEGIN!

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Don't really know and stuck in the middle?**


	2. Chapter 2 - YAY COOKIES!

**Here's the second one. These are mainly Sterek, but it's got some random ones thrown in. I love Sterek as a pairing now;D **

**Here you go:**

**Pairing: Isaac/Scott/Stiles/Derek.**

**About: Grocery shopping. Yay!**

**Hope you like;)**

* * *

**2. YAY, COOKIES!**

As Derek tried to push the cart straight, with Stiles jumping on it, Scott and Isaac both were arguing about what chips taste the nicest. Erica and Lydia were off getting salad and things for them, and Boyd and Jackson unwillingly tagged along with their mates. So Derek was lumbered with Scott, Isaac and Stiles.

"YAY! COOKIES!" Stiles exclaimed, running towards the cookie shelf that had stacks and stacks of cookies. "OH PLEASE, DEREK! PLEASE!?"

"Get the white chocolate chip ones!" Isaac called out.

Stiles shook his head. "Nope. I'm getting the milk chocolate chip ones because I saw them first, dog breath."

Scott stepped in. "I think, personally, we should get the fudge cookies because those are the best."

"When did this argument concern you!?" Stiles asked him. "This was between Isaac and I until you, Loppy McLoppy, decided to join in."

Scott growled. "Put the fudge in."

"NO!" Isaac whined. "White choc chip!"

"Shut up, before I punch you!" Stiles exclaimed.

"I have claws! I can gouge your eyes out and eat them on the WHITE choc chip cookies!" Isaac growled at the human.

"Oo, I'm so scared," Stiles said sarcastically. "Isaac growled at me! AHHH!"

Isaac sneered and grew his claws. "Let's see if you can say something sarcastic when I rip off your tongue."

"Getting a little serious over cookies, huh?" Stiles joked.

"WHITE CHOC CHIP!" Isaac yelled.

"MILK CHOC CHIP ARE NICER! YOUR TASTE IN COOKIES IS OBVIOUSLY CRAP!"

By this point, Derek's hands were over his eyes, embarrassment being the only thing he was feeling.

"HOLD ON!" Oh, great, Scott's input. "FUDGE COOKIES ARE NICER THEN BOTH OF YOUR COOKIES TOGETHER!"

"OH, GO BACK TO CHEWING WOOD!" Stiles yelled. "AND SINCE WHEN DID YOU BOTH DECIDE WHAT COOKIEES WE GET!? I SAW IT FIRST!"

Derek whined in embarrassment. A woman had just walked past and pushed her children to her side as she did. Gosh, if they didn't stop, they were going to be banned.

"Guys-" But no, Isaac wanted to be frustrating and interrupt him.

"WE WERE DECIDING WHAT CHIPS TO GET!" Isaac yelled.

"AND SO WHAT IF I HAVE A FETISH FOR GNAWING ON WOOD!? DEREK SAID IT'S A WOLF THING!" Scott yelled.

"DON'T BELIEVE THAT SOURWOLF! NOW, I'M GONNA PUT THE MILK CHOC CHIP COOKIES IN THE CART!" Stiles shouted.

They ended up out of the store with the three cookie boxes thrown at them.

"THANK YOU!" They all yelled.

Derek came out with the groceries in his hands, embarrassment his only feeling. "Thanks for that, you guys. Really. Thank you so much."

"No problem, Miguel," Stiles said. Derek sneered at the nickname. Stiles turned to Isaac and Scott. "I still saw them first."

Rules number one and four were broken that day.

* * *

**Liked it? Loved it? Absolutely hated it? Disliked it?**


	3. Chapter 3 - MY EYES!

**Here's the next one.**

**Pairing: Stiles/Derek/Boyd/Erica.**

**About: Stiles sees something he really wants to forget.**

* * *

**3. MY EYES!**

****Stiles was whistling as he walked up to his room in the Hale house. He had protested when he found out it was between Derek's and Peter's, but forgot when Derek growled in his face.

He walked into his room and got met with Boyd's butt naked butt staring at him. He screamed out, and covered his eyes, dropping his coffee so it spilled all over the floor.

"OH MY GOD! MY EYES! MY EYES!" He screamed. "SOMEONE HELP ME! I'M BLIND!"

Derek was facing Stiles as soon after he screamed.

"ERICA! BOYD! DOING IT!" Stiles gestured to the room behind him. "OH MY GOD, MY EYES!"

"Sorry," Erica said sheepishly, coming out of the room with Boyd on tow. "Isaac had fallen asleep on our bed."

"Why couldn't you have used his bed to have sex on instead of mine!?" Stiles exclaimed.

Erica shrugged. Derek growled. "Suicide runs for punishment! GO!"

Erica and Boyd got it on in their own bed next time they did it.

Stiles demanded Derek to buy him a new mattress or he was sleeping in with Derek.

* * *

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Disliked it?**


	4. Chapter 4 - I HAD A NIGHTMARE, DEREK

**Here's chapter four:**

**Pairings: Stiles/Derek.**

**About: Stiles has a nightmare and wants Derek to comfort him.**

* * *

**4. I HAD A NIGHTMARE, DEREK.**

****Derek was just relaxing on his bed when a knock came at the door. It was two in the morning, and the only reason Derek was awake was because, well, he's a sourwolf and they do things by the book. Like stay awake until early hours of the morning. You know, as sourwolves do.

"Come in," Derek said.

Derek internally groaned when he saw Stiles. But the kid was different. He nose was red, his eyes puffy, and there were obvious tear tracks down his face. Derek sighed.

"What's up, Stiles?" he asked softer then usual. So he had a little soft spot for the human boy. So what?

"I-I-I had a nightmare," Stiles said, shuddering and shivering.

"About what?"

Stiles shook again. "I had to watch my momma die again."

Derek, usually growling by now in Stiles' presence, looked positively heart broken when those words came our of the teenage boy's mouth. He had to see his mom die? At least Derek was at school when the fire happened, and he didn't have to see it. It still hurts though.

"Can I sleep with you?" Stiles asked quietly.

Derek hesitantly nodded. Stiles jumped on the place next to him on the bed, and settled himself underneath the covers. Derek fell asleep to the sounds of his breathing. Even he, the sourwolf who did everything by the book, had to go to sleep sometimes.

* * *

"Awww!" Lydia's voice awoke Derek as he tried to focus his eyes on the light that was blasting though the window.

He could see what Lydia was aww-ing at. Stiles had somehow gotten his head on his chest and his arm thrown over Derek's abdomen. Derek had snaked his arms around Stiles, and had twisted their legs together.

"He had a nightmare," Derek growled softly.

"Riiiiiiiigggggghhhhtttt," Lydia said, dragging it out. "I believe you. Whatever. You two just make a really cute couple."

Stiles scrunched his nose up in his sleep, as he planted his face into Derek's chest some more. Derek tensed for a moment, before relaxing when Stiles was still asleep. The whole pack was now aww-ing from the door. Derek growled at them to go away, but none of them would. Stiles woke up suddenly, and looked at Derek before poking his chest and poking a pillow.

"Your chest is softer then a pillow," He said sleepily, a lazy grin on his face.

Derek growled.

"Bad, Derek, bad!"

A new rule was added to the list that day: don't ever interrupt Derek in his bedroom. Ever.

* * *

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Disliked it?**


	5. Chapter 5 - PETER, PUT HIM DOWN

**Here's chapter 5;)**

**Pairing: Stiles/Derek/Peter (though Peter is just purely the injurer).**

**About: Stiles pisses Peter off and Derek comes to the rescue...a little.**

* * *

**5. PETER, PUT HIM DOWN!**

****The whole pack was eating breakfast when Stiles decided to open his mouth. He said how strange it was that Lydia and Peter could sit and have breakfast after what Peter had done. That kind of put a damper on the breakfast. Peter groaned at the teenage boy for bringing it up.

"Stiles," Peter growled, grabbing hold of the boy's top from behind when they were finished.

He lifted Stiles up from the ground, and threw him against a wall. The human groaned.

"Peter!" Derek growled. "Rule number one: no maiming or killing human pack members! That includes Stiles!"

Peter growled. "But he's just so damn annoying!"

"Hey!" Stiles exclaimed. "I'm not that annoying! Gosh, you guys just haven't gotten used to the fact that I like sarcasm and I like to talk way to much...shutting up, shutting up."

"No killing or maiming Stiles," Derek warned Peter in a low voice. "I know he's annoying. You just gotta get used to it."

Peter nodded. "Once more?"

Stiles was thrown again.

"There," Derek said, "Now get inside and help the pack clean up."

"Uh, you are no fun," Peter huffed, walking off.

"Derek, I got a boo boo," Stiles said, pointing to the cut that Peter's claws did on his face.

Derek sighed. "C'mon, let's get that sorted."

Stiles took Derek's outstretched hand, despite the fact he found it slightly weird that sourwolf Derek would want to hold his hand, much less help him. Oh, he did comfort Stiles when he had a nightmare, and now Stiles couldn't sleep in just his bed unless Derek was there.

The whole pack sighed and rolled their eyes.

"STILES, HOLD STILL!" Derek growled loudly.

"YEAH, YOU TRY STAYING STILL WHEN I DAB AT YOUR WOUNDS WITH ALCOHOL!" Stiles yelled back. "THAT'S RIGHT, SOURWOLF, I CAN'T GROWL BUT I SURE CAN YELL!"

The pack listened in. Stiles made a yelp when Derek placed the bandage on. Then there was some shuffling, following by another shout from Stiles, and they were both downstairs. Again, the pack rolled their eyes when they saw Stiles' swollen lips and Derek's dilated pupils, but they didn't say anything.

It was bound to happen.

"SCOTT!" Derek growled. "GET OFF THE WOOD OF THE STAIRS BEFORE I SHOOT YOU!"

"WITH WOLFSBANE BULLETS, MY FRIEND, WOLFSBANE BULLETS!" Stiles yelled too. Then he lowered his voice and turned to Derek. "We have got to ask Deaton to check him out. He gnaws on wood, Derek, that's not normal."

"Fine," Derek said, "Fine. We'll take him to Deaton's soon."

The pack rolled their eyes for a third time. Stiles had the alpha wrapped round his finger.

Peter was put in his room for trying to maim and kill Stiles. A human.

* * *

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Disliked it?**


	6. Chapter 6 - STILES!

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favourites;D I love the feedback you guys give!**

**Anyway, thanks too: Sammy1985, DerekStiles18, orionastro, kato1130 and Panda24 for reviewing.**

**This one is a sad one! :'(**

**Pairing: Stiles/Derek - a little bit of Scott.**

**About: Stiles gets taken down by the alpha pack...but there's a twist. **

* * *

**6. STILES!**

They were fighting. All claws and fangs and fur. Stiles knew it was only a matter of time before one of the alphas Scott and Isaac were holding off would get through and try kill one of them humans. Lydia and Allison had been shoved behind him, and Derek had ordered him to protected them. Protect them? What does he look like - a hunter? That's Allison's job!

And his prediction came true as the blond male that Scott had been baring his fangs at, broke through, running straight for the humans. Stiles looked around for help, but there was none. Boyd, Jackson and Erica were busy fighting, and Derek was busy fighting the alpha pack leader. The only person who could really help was Scott, but there was another alpha he had to kill.

The whole thing was in slow motion. The alpha ran straight at Stiles, striking him across the chest with a hard blow, claws cutting deep. The pack got the alphas defeated after a while, and Derek turned at the smell of blood. Lying there was Stiles, gasping for breath, and Scott holding on to him, trying to will the life back into him.

"DEREK!" Scott yelled. "HELP HIM!"

Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Jackson all whined at the sight of Stiles dying, tears forming in their eyes. Lydia and Allison were already in tears. Peter stood behind them all, frowning at the sight. Derek rushed forward, snatching the boy from Scott's chest and placing the boy against his own. He tried to tidy up the wound.

Stiles curled his fist lazily into Derek's top, and brought the sourwolf down to press his plump, chapped lips to Derek's soft warm lips. Derek broke the kiss first.

"Don't leave me, Stiles," Derek willed the human. "Don't leave me. You can't."

Stiles nodded, but his breathing had become shallow and his heart beat was weakening. Derek knew it was only a matter of time. Tears welled in his eyes. He hadn't cried since the fire.

"Look...after...your...self," Stiles said, gulping breaths.

"Love...you...sour...wolf..." he grinned painfully.

"I love you too," Derek said, one tear rolling down his face.

Stiles had slipped into blackness before the ambulance arrived, and that was the night Stiles Stilinski died.

Even though he was the most annoying, most sarcastic, most everything, the Hale house had lost its excitement. Its spark. Because the spark that brought it to life wasn't alive any more.

Derek howled that night, and fell asleep on Stiles' bed crying his eyes out.

...then Derek shot up from bed, breathing deeply through the tears and looking down at the sleeping sarcastic boy next to him.

A new rule was added that day: Don't ever, ever, EVER, take humans on werewolf business. Ever.

* * *

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Disliked it?**


	7. Chapter 7 - WHY YOU ALL SO LITTLE?

**Thank you for your reviews, and favourites:) **

**Sammy1985, DerekStiles18, orionastro, kato1130 and Panda24, thank you for reviewing.**

**Pairing: Whole pack.**

**About: The pack get changed into little people.**

* * *

**7. WHY ARE YOU ALL SO LITTLE!?**

****Derek had just gone out for groceries. Just groceries. To get stuff for his stupid, idiot of a pack, who had somehow managed to piss off a witch. Peter wasn't included, which helped Derek slight when he turned up to see a five year old Stiles about to punch a five year old Jackson in the nose. Isaac was off crying in the corner, five year old Scott trying to comfort him. Allison was twirling around in the dress she had, while Lydia was frowning and looking down at herself, staring at her jeans and t-shirt. Both five as well. Boyd and Erica were just stood up, growling at one another. Five year olds as well.

"What happened?" Derek said, as he pulled Stiles up off Jackson and held him to his chest.

"Witch came around to say hi to us," Peter said. "They, well, Stiles managed to piss her off, so she set this twenty four hour kid spell on them. Deaton's on his way to tell us about it."

Derek looked at the little Stiles in his arms. He was a cute kid, despite the fact that he was five and supposed to be sixteen. He was cute any time. Not that Derek would actually admit that. God, no.

"Der," Stiles said. "I wanna some sandwich."

"Peanut butter and jelly?" Derek said to him.

He nodded cutely, smiling. "Sco, Jack, I-s-a-a-c, Ally, Lyd, some get sandwich."

"Yay!" The pack cheered.

Peter ushered the rest of them into the newly renovated dining room, where he started to them down. When he came back for Stiles, he saw that the boy was sat on the side looking at Derek - who was making the sandwiches - and his nephew had a smile fixed on his face as Stiles rambled on. So he just left Derek to it.

* * *

Night time came, and it was Peter and Derek's job to put the 'baby' pack to bed. Deaton came over and said that they should be sixteen again shortly, about eleven the next morning. So, Derek put Scott, Erica and Boyd to bed while Peter did Allison, Lydia and Isaac.

Scott, Erica and Boyd were easy to put to bed, making no fuss when he turned out the lights in their rooms, which Scott shared with Allison, and Erica and Boyd shared their own, and went to put the now sleeping Stiles to bed to, in his own room.

Said boy curled his fist into Derek's t-shirt and clung on when the elder man went to put him down. So Derek ended up climbing into bed with Stiles, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, the very younger boy asleep on his chest, his whole body on top of Derek, thumb in his mouth.

* * *

Derek woke up to the sound of soft snoring, and noticed that a sixteen year old Stiles was now drooling on his chest.

"Stiles," he said, shaking Stiles.

"Five more minutes, Dad!" Stiles mumbled in his sleep.

"STILES!"

Stiles jerked away, and looked at his position. He had just bucked his hips to Derek's. Awkward. Stiles gestured to the door lazily, in a post-sleep haze.

"Well, I, uh, have to, uh, run, but I'll see you later, uh, yeah?"

Derek nodded.

Stiles took off.

Then Stiles realised that the thing poking into his leg wasn't Derek's phone, but his morning erection. Cue fist pump into the air.

* * *

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? None of the above?**


	8. Chapter 8 - ISAAC AND SCOTT GET DRUNK!

**Here's the next one, hope you like it;)**

**Pairing: Scott/Isaac - purely bromance though, guys.**

**About: Scott and Isaac deserve a drink.**

* * *

**8. Scott and Isaac are drunk part 1**

****Scott had decided that he deserved a drink. He had fought a evil alpha, a kanima, and helped take down an alpha pack. He defiantly deserved a drink. A shot of whiskey, or something, just so he could feel the burn of it going down his neck. He knew it took a lot to get him drunk - that ruled Stiles from being drinking his drinking buddy. Stiles didn't really know his own limits, let alone Scott's and Stiles knew everything you need to know about Scott. So that totally ruled out Stiles. Though Scott was very sad about that.

Boyd was the next one he could think of. But then Boyd was probably to busy sexing it up with Erica then to actually have a drink with Scott. So the big guy was ruled out as well. Scott was vastly running out of options - he didn't know what to do.

Jackson wasn't even a thought. Scott knew that the guy still had a vendetta against him, even if they were both in the same pack and that they fought together and everything. Jackson was still the same asshole from high school, still the same jackass he had always been. Stiles had fallen prey to his nice guy act, but Scott wasn't fooled. He could still see the evil glint in the guy's eye every time he looked at Scott, and then at his claws. But Scott wasn't scared - okay, he was a little, but this guy had bullied him since 3rd grade, you can not expect him to not be scared. So, Jackson was a no no.

Lydia and Erica were out - and he wasn't being a sexist or anything - but he wanted a _man_ drinking buddy, someone who he can share his girl problems with. Allison. Oh, that was another reason why he should be drinking and having whiskey - Allison. His girlfriend who he shared a room with in the Hale house, the one that was an Argent while he was a werewolf.

So that left Isaac - Scott was even going to contemplate Derek because a) he was way to growly to be a 'buddy' and b) he is in love with Stiles' ass, and that would be so awkward for Scott. And he had ruled out Peter because, well, Peter was Peter and a raging psychopath, whatever Derek said in defence for his uncle.

So Isaac. Scott dialled the boy's number, and said boy answered on the third ring.

"Yo, Scott," Isaac's chirpy yet low voice sounded through the phone. "What's up?"

Scott cleared his throat. "Nothing, just wondering if you wanna come get a drink with me."

"Really?" Isaac's voice held surprise. "Why not Stiles?"

"Because Derek's probably - you know what? I'm not even gonna say it," Scott said. "I'll meet you at the bar in say...ten minutes?"

"Sure," Isaac replied. "See you soon."

Scott was now sure they were going to have a great time. Isaac didn't have girlfriend, and didn't have to rush home to look after a baby or anything. Well, Allison had to look after Scott, but that was different, all right? He wasn't as dumb as everyone actually said he was - well, he was, but you know...

He climbed into his car and sped off towards the bar. Isaac was already there when he arrived, and Isaac had already gotten him a beer. He was a very happy guy.

"Yo," Isaac said in greeting.

"What's your obsession with that word?" Scott asked.

Isaac shrugged. "It seems a cool word, you know." he nudged Scott with his elbow. "Shut up, all right? Drink."

* * *

Scott was now a little pissed. Not in the anger, 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' way, but in the 'Oh, look, there's pigs flying in the sky, oh wait that's stars' way. Isaac was too, and he blabbering on about Scott being his man. Something bromancey and something Scott had lost interest in quickly.

"...you is my man, you know?" Isaac slurred. "Ya know?"

Scott nodded. "I know, man, you is my man too, ya know? I woulda do anything for you."

"That's-" hiccup "-so nice. Fanks, Scooooottt!" Isaac said.

Scott's mind got an idea. Stiles! "We shoulda go see Stiles-" hiccup "-yeah, my man?"

"YEEAHH!" Isaac said. "To the-" hiccup "-batman mobile!" HICCUP!

"Noo, noo, no," Scott argued, drunkly reaching for his man's arm. "We gotta, ya know, surprise him-" hiccup "-so let's go!"

It was going to be a long night if they ever made it to Stiles'...

* * *

**Part 2 up tomorrow;)**

**Liked it? Hated it? Disliked it? Loved it?**


	9. Chapter 9 - ISAAC AND SCOTT GET DRUNK 2!

**Thank you for my reviews, my pretties;)**

**I'll thank you all induvidually next time, this is just really quick and I'm rushing. **

**Hope you like it.**

**Pairing: Scott/Isaac/Derek/Stiles.**

* * *

**9. Scott and Isaac get drunk part 2:**

Are you fucking kidding me?

Yes, the world was kidding Stiles. He was probably the only person on the globe who got two drunk werewolves climbing his window at three in the fricking morning. It's okay when it was like nine at night and Stiles didn't really need to sleep that early, but when it was this late? Bitch, please!

Isaac was probably the most sober, but then again, he was stumbling all around the place. It was a good job that his dad was at work tonight. Gosh, how Stiles would have to explain that. Scott had just ripped his t-shirt with his own claws. Stiles was going to have to call Derek if this continued. Gosh, no. Not only is there two drunk ones, but there was going to be a growly, frowny one?

Unbelievable.

Stiles was about to go to sleep before they clambered through the window. Yeah, key word in the sentence 'about'. He couldn't get to sleep with testical one and testical two all over him, sniffing and drooling doggy drool.

"Scott? Isaac? What are you doing?" He asked.

Isaac giggled and hiccupped. He **giggled**. "Stiles! Sup, my man!?"

Whaaaaaaa!?

"Isaac, my…man," Stiles said, reaching for his phone.

Scott pouted. "I thought I was your man." Hiccup. Gosh, they were really drunk.

"Okay…?" Stiles said, weirded out and climbing towards his phone. "What happened to you guys?"

Scott laughed. "Nothing—" hiccup. "—we have been ourselves all eving. Eving?"

Isaac laughed. "Haha, Scotty, you said eving!"

"Am I always surrounded by idiots?" Stiles muttered. He dialled Derek's number. "Hello, sourwolf."

"Stiles, it's three am, piss off," Derek's growly voice answered the phone.

Stiles sighed. "Yeah, well, Scott and Isaac are drunk and annoying the hell out of me. And they're on my bed. And I know you get touchy about other people being in my bed…"

Derek growled. "I'm on my way. Keep watch of them."

* * *

Stiles really didn't know what 'keep watch of them' meant, but this was probably it. They were now currently jumping on his bed, throwing around popcorn that they just cook. Half of the seeds still hadn't popped, and Stiles was now face palming at the sight of his bed. He was seriously taking this out of their asses.

Derek growled. "You called this watching them?"

"How the hell am I supposed to stop two growly, drunken werewolves from cooking popcorn and jumping on my bed?" Stiles asked. "You know, just let me get my magic and maybe then I might be able to."

"Shut it with the sarcasm," Derek said. "Now, come on. I need your help getting Scott to the car."

"I know what will sober him up in seconds," Stiles said. He turned to Scott. "Yo, Scott! Allison just text me! She says she wanting you so hurry up."

Scott turned to Stiles. "Really? She said that?"

Stiles nodded. "All you gotta do is get into Derek's car, and Allison is all yours."

"Yey!" Scott said.

He rushed out to Derek's car, where he climbed into the back. Isaac followed his buddy, but stumbling around. Derek sighed and Stiles nodded, following them. Derek sighed again. This was going to be hard work.

They got back to the Hale house. Derek had gotten a sleep Isaac to bed while Stiles got Scott to Allison, who then told Scott to shut up and sleep. Which he did because the hunteress had an insane amount of power over Scott. It was pretty cool in Stiles' eyes.

Stiles somehow managed to get into Derek's bed and falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He felt the bed dip and he opened his eyes bleakly to see Derek wrapping his arms around Stiles.

"Night," He said softly, pressing a sot chaste kiss to the top of Stiles' head.

"'Night," Stiles said back.

* * *

Isaac groaned. So did Scott. Stiles laughed. "Serves you both right for drinking then, don't it!"

"Shut it!" They both growled at the human.

Everyone just laughed as Stiles went running to Derek.

All was well….Well, expect for Scott and Isaac's head. But, it was fine the day afterwards.

* * *

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Disliked it?**


	10. Chapter 10 - STILES GETS ILL!

**Hello, so very sorry I haven't updated! So very sorry! Thank you for reviewing and following and favouriting.**

**Pairing: Derek/Stiles.**

**About: Stiles gets ill, so very ill.**

* * *

**10. STILES GETS ILL!**

****Yes, Stiles was probably the only human on the face of the earth to get the fricking flu during summer break. It was summer break. And where was he? Oh yeah, ignoring what his dad told him and going out to the Hale house even though he felt like complete and utter shit.

Scott had told him to not come tomorrow, to get some rest and recover. And he told Stiles he knew symptoms, because his mother was a nurse and then he told Stiles suck his dick. Most awkward conversation Stiles and Scott had ever.

So, yeah, he was making his way towards the Hale house, feeling the serve ache in his bones, and the nausea rise in his stomach and his head was pounding like someone had trod on it repeatedly. But so what!? Derek didn't know he was ill. Scott was too wrapped up in 'Allison, I love you so much and I will always love you' world. But when he looked in the rear view mirror, he groaned. His nose was all red and puffy from blowing it, his eyes were bloodshot and he was really pale, paler then usual. He felt as shit as he looked.

He staggered out of his Jeep, and up the steps to the Hale house because screw it, if he wanted to see his pack and his alpha/mate/something close to a boyfriend when he was ill, then so be it. Who gived a crap if Stiles looked like complete and utter piss? Nope, he didn't!

It was his favorite wolf who saw him first. And yes, before you ask, yes, it's Derek Fricking Hale because he loves Stiles the most with his mate bond going on. Let's hope it gets Stiles some chicken soup and some cuddling because Stiles was so ill.

Stiles flopped unmanly down on the couch and groaned out when it made his stomach flip. His bones had already started aching, the pounding in his head coming back and someone kept making that stupid clicking sound. Why did Jackson have to be so self centered and type while Stiles had a headache? Gosh, he really was a jackass most of the time.

Derek came and sat next to him, leaning close and sniffing hum, closing his eyes. Stiles would totally be turned on by this, but how could his Stiles Jr be happy and poking out when he had the flu and wanted to puke up his guts up? It didn't make any sense to him.

So, Stiles did a very Stiles thing. He grabbed the red fluffy pillow - thank god to Lydia for begging Derek to renovate the place - and threw it over his face in an attempt to get Derek's gorgeously handsome face out of his eyesight.

"Stiles?" Oh, wow, and the alpha sounded great and sexy and gorgeous? How unfair was that!?

"Go away, I don't want to see you," Stiles croaked back and then slammed his mouth shut because it god damn hurt! But he felt like he had to explain to his confused sort of boyfriend because it sounds a bit dumb to come to said person's house and then not want them to see you ill.

"Well, Derek, I don't want you seeing me ill because I look really ugly and I'll scare you off," He added.

There was a chuckle, and then his temporary mask was gone from his face. There was Derek Hale's ridiculously cute face smiling down at him.

"You look adorable," Derek said and smiled. "Now, let's get you upstairs."

"I don't wanna move!" Stiles complained and then thought against because he was coughing loads. Then it hit him. "Ugh. Bathroom. Now."

And he threw up his entire breakfast, the bread, the eggs, even the pancakes. Oh, hell, why the pancakes!? And Derek was there next to him, rubbing his back and his head soothingly, and only hugging the shaking human to his chest when said human had finished throwing up.

"It's okay, Stiles, it's okay," Derek muttered, pressing a chaste kiss to the top of Stiles' head before carrying up to their room so he could lie down and sleep.

"I still look ugly," Stiles croaked.

"Stop talking!" Derek said. "I swear, you're the only sick person who actually wants to go out and socialize. I'll make you some soup. Just rest for now. You've got the flu."

Stiles was tutting and shaking his head, muttering, "Who in the world gets the flu on summer break? Oh, right, that's me!"

Derek chuckled - too himself, obviously, he was a sourwolf - and made him some chicken soup. Stiles was asleep when he came back. He looked so cute...why was Derek thinking these thoughts?

* * *

"Careful, Isaac, he's hurting a little!" Stiles heard Derek's growly voice obviously snap at Isaac.

Then he felt the brush of curls against his bare chest. He opened his eyes and looked down. Isaac looked up at him from where he was snuggled against his chest.

"STILES!"

The whole pack were there.

He should totally get ill more often.

* * *

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Disliked it?**


	11. Chapter 11 - SWIMMING!

**Sorry it's been so long! Laptop's broke, so on a go slow;) Thank's for all the lovely reviews.**

**About: Stiles and Derek, obviously, swimming.**

**Pairing: Sterek.**

* * *

**11. SWIMMING**

"Ugh, Derek!" Stiles whined as his toes touched the coldness of the water. "Why can't you just be a normal human and feel the cold!?"

"Stiles, it's not that cold!" Derek called back from his stupid position in the middle of the lake. "Come on!"

"It's not that cold!?" Stiles spluttered back. "Yeah, and I'm fricking Jesus!"

"Baby, you don't have the beard or the look to be Jesus!" Derek yelled, clearly amused with his mate's whining.

"Right, that's it! I'm going back inside!" Stiles said, and turned on his foot to go back inside.

But, because of his stupidly stupid human abilities, he tripped over his own foot - which he will later deny when Derek tells this story to everyone - and face planted the ground. Okay, so his hands stopped his fall but it still hurt! The tell tale splashing and sloshing of water said that the sour wolf was coming out of the water and towards where he lay, vulnerable.

"You wouldn't dare! Not when I'm vulnerable!" Stiles screeched at Derek.

Derek didn't answer; well, not in words. He just hoisted Stiles into the air and over his shoulder and started walking back towards the lake. Stiles started to wiggle, his hands every so often brushing against Derek's hard ass cheek, and Derek was almost purring - again, Derek will deny this when Stiles tell his side of the story.

The sour wolf walked until the water was up to his hips, before heaving Stiles' legs off his shoulder and throwing the human boy backwards into the water.

"Derek!" The human shouted when he reached the top.

"What?" Oh, Derek had the nerve to even pull the 'I'm-innocent-here!' card.

"Oh, don't you 'what' me! You just dumped me in freezing cold water! I could catch hypothermia! Worse, pneumonia and you can die from that!"

Derek flinched. "Stiles..."

But the boy's frustration was too far gone. "Really! You think that I want to swim with you now!? You're sleeping on the couch! And I'm definitely not putting out tonight - hmmmph!"

Derek's lips were on his, the warm pressure enough to get the human to shut up and practically wrap himself around Derek, hands tangled in the alpha's dripping hair.

"Screw what I said! I'm putting out tonight!" Stiles said as they parted to suck in well needed oxygen.

"Or...why don't we just do it here?" Derek asked.

Stiles laughed. "What a smooth wolf you are."

The pack added a new rule: Don't ever interrupt Stiles and Derek while they're swimming.

Stiles thought it was funny to add how Scott was now traumatized in brackets. Stiles ended up with teeth marks and doggy drool all over his chair. So worth it!

* * *

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Disliked it?**

**Sorry it's been a while. I apologize sincerely.**


	12. Chapter 12 - MY EYES! 2

**Here's another - pay back for making you wait oh so long :)**

**About: Isaac is not so innocent anymore...**

**Pairing/people involved: Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Stiles - Derek, Scott, Jackson just mentioned.**

* * *

**12. MY EYES! 2**

Isaac was the innocent one of the group: everyone knew that. The one who hadn't ever touched a boob (well, Stiles hadn't either, but he probably won't due to a certain alpha.) He was the one who hadn't had a girlfriend. Well, unless you count Missy Greenfield from 2nd grade as one girlfriend. The girl stank and farted, but had nice candy at lunch time.

So, when Isaac came home form Lacrosse practice - everyone else, Jackson, Stiles, Scott, had gone back to Stiles' house. Isaac was joining them later, he just needed to get Boyd. They were having a man's night. Or as manly as watching Stiles and Derek make out can be. Yeah, it wasn't like he watched them awestruck or anything...

Anway, he walked into his room with completely innocent eyes, he walked in the sixteen year old boy who hadn't really ever kissed anyone. He screamed and his hands flew to his eyes.

"ERICA! BOYD!"

Yeah. Isaac never really was the same after that. He got Stiles' room after that as well; the latter had joined the alpha in what they now call 'Mom and Dad's' room.

When he had gotten to Stiles' the night afterwards, he was avoiding Boyd all night and was glued to Stiles' side.

"Okay. That's it. What's up?" Stiles asked Isaac when he went to get a soda from the fridge.

His expression was a deer caught in headlights as he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. "What do you mean? Nothing's up. The sky is up."

"You're a comedian," Stiles said sarcastically. "Also, I don't need to be a werewolf to tell that you were just lying. You've been avoiding Boyd all night, and have been glued to me..." Isaac could see the cogs in Stiles' mind join together. "...you walked in on them, didn't you!?"

"Yeah," Isaac shivered.

Stiles wrapped him in a hug.

"Don't worry," Stiles said. "It leaves you soon. I'll have Derek give them some sort of punishment for corrupting your innocence. It's weird though, isn't it? Seeing them so active when-"

"Lalalalalalalala!" Isaac covered his ears. "I don't wanna listen to you discuss them having sex, thank you!"

Isaac was never the same. Rule three was broken. Erica and Boyd had to keep things above the belt for two weeks. Erica had tried to say that Stiles and Derek had to do the same - yeah...don't ever try to keep a Hale from having sex.

They get awfully growly.

* * *

**Hated it? Liked it? Loved it? Disliked it?**

**Thanks for your reviews, people!**


	13. Chapter 13 - BATMAN AND ROBIN

**Well, I'm glad to say, FINALLY, that my laptop is all fine and dandy, meaning (drum roll...) I CAN UPDATE ANY FRICKING TIME I WANT! Sorry, it's the little things that excite me, you know...! Anyways, so now I am officially allowed to update, any time, may I just add, I'm updating this story. Hope you like.**

**I'd just like to thank some of my reviewers, since it has been AGES (!) since I last thanked you all individually. **

**Thanks to Mayonese, kat4543, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, WolfLover1989, Magic Howl, Lycan Lover 411, banhan, XxAlphaSterekXx, Panda24, Chelsea Jay, Ink-Reader-18, kutoki, Pickle Paige, lovelyloupus, kato1130, Silent-Sarcasm, plmqaz, SterekLover, blantant-fanservice-lover, orionastro, DerekStiles18 and last but not least Sammy1985.**

**Pairing: Scott/Stiles - friendship. Pack pops up to say hi as well.**

**About: Scott and Stiles and how they are Batman and Robin when the pack fight.**

* * *

**13. BATMAN AND ROBIN.**

It was obvious; Stiles was the Robin to Scott's Batman. You could tell when you saw them. Sometimes it was the other way around, when Stiles becomes the life saver he is inside - or when there was wolfsbane in a warehouse they needed to go in to and they'd send the humans in. But, on recent missions to keep the whole of Beacon Hills sane, it was Stiles playing Robin, and Scott being Batman.

Derek had them all in a circle outside the visiting pack's warehouse. If he was ever to be in the army, he'd be a very good commander, Stiles thought as Derek clutched his hand slightly, his other hand occupied with a gun filled with wolfsbane bullets.

"Right, I want Erica, Isaac, Boyd and Allison with me. We'll be going inside the building, taking out as many as we can," Derek ordered. The werewolves and human nodded; Allison drawing her bow and arrow out, Erica, Isaac and Boyd bracing themselves to turn.

Derek turned to Jackson and Lydia. "I want you two situated at the back; any decide to escape that way, you wipe out, got that?"

Lydia cocked her gun, and Jackson's eyes flashed that vivid blue. Stiles looked over to Scott; it was one of their batman and robin moments.

"Scott? Stiles?I want you two out here in case any manage to get past us," Derek said, squeezing Stiles' hand.

Stiles nodded, as did Scott.

"All right," Derek said, sighing. He kissed Stiles' forehead. "Love you."

"Love you," Stiles said, kissing his cheek. "I'll be fine. Stop worrying."

Derek frowned, but kissed him. Then he turned to the rest, using his head to indicate they had to go where they needed to go. Everyone had gone, leaving the two best friends alone. For a second, Scott just stood there, watching them go, before standing back to back with Stiles.

He looked over his shoulder. "Ready?"

Stiles cocked his gun, a grin on his face. "Always."

A gunshot was heard far away, and Scott started to turn, ready for a fight.

"Right," Stiles said. "I'll aim for their legs, take them down while you take out their throats."

"On it!" Scott snapped back, his voice growly and a few octaves lower.

The door swung open, showing two men much bigger then either of the seventeen year olds. They got clser to them. Stiles nodded to Scott, and the werewolf clicked his tongue. Suddenly, Stiles shot them both in the legs, the wolfsbane taking effect on the two werewolves immediately Scott swooped down after a few moments and tore out their throats. It wasn't pretty for two seventeen year olds to see, but it had to be done.

"High five!" Stiles said, holding his hand up. Scott slapped his hand to Stiles'.

The moment was gone when an arrow whizzed through the air, and into Scott's shoulder, taking the werewolf down.

Stiles held up his gun.

"Ah, what do we have here? A human?" The man taunted. "A worthless piece of trash?"

"No, buddy, I think that's you," Stiles bit back. "You just shot my best friend. You're not gonna know what hit you. Oh, wait - my bullet."

The man chuckled. "Boy, I'm forty five and have been a werewolf since I was fourteen. You think you're going to win against me?"

"What have I got to lose, old man?" Stiles said, taunting an eyebrow.

Scott, still trying to rise with the arrow in his shoulder, looked up at his best friend with wide eyes, as if silently asking him to shut his trap for at least two minutes, so he wouldn't get hurt. The wolf man rushed over, claws at the ready, and slashed Stiles across the face, leaving four claw cuts on his cheek. Stiles cried out, hand flying up to cover the bleeding cut as the wolf man started in for more. More blood. More cracking. More death. Stiles looked towards his buddy who was still on the floor, shell shocked as the wolf man drew in to punch Stiles in the ribs. Stiles fell to the floor, feeling the impact, and hearing the crack of his rib as he tried to catch his breath.

When he didn't recieve another blow, he looked up. Towering over him was Scott, out of breath and pale from the arrow. The wolf man was lying on the floor, his glassy, blank eyes staring up at the black midnight sky.

Scott helped Stiles up. "You okay, buddy?"

Stiles nodded, wincing as he got up. "I'm fine. Just got a cut and maybe some cracked ribs."

"Can you pull out the arrow?"

Stiles shook his head. "I don't think I can raise my arms, Scott. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. That was one hell of a punch you took."

"I know. I think my ribs know that too."

Scott laughed.

The jokey mood was over when they heard a growl. They both turned, noticing a woman there, her amber eyes wide looking over the three dead men.

"You're going to regret doing that," She said.

Scott laughed. Stiles loaded up his gun, aiming and shooting her through the shoulder, the impact distracting enough for Scott to rip her throat out.

"We make a pretty good team," Stiles said, groaning when the smile he sent Scott's way made his face hurt. "I mean, you are batman and I'm Robin! We just need the suits!"

"Order them soon because Derek is going to kill me for letting you get hurt," Scott panicked.

"Don't worry about it," Stiles said, patting his friend's good shoulder, wincing slightly. "You saved me in the end."

Scott smiled. "Bros?"

"Bros, Batman."

"Robin."

* * *

When the pack regrouped to look at injuries, Derek, as predicted, did go bat shit crazy at Scott.

"Derek, I swear, I'm fine!" Stiles winced at the ache in his ribs. "Just a punch and claw mark. Scott took an arrow to the shoulder!"

Derek nodded, calming down, but still glaring and frowning. He huddled Stiles into his arms, cradling to his chest. "Let's get you checked out by Deaton and let's call your dad."

"Bye, Batman," Stiles said, calling over Derek's shoulder.

"Bye, Robin." Scott's voice was a little strained; Allison was pulling out his arrow.

Another rule was added; whenever Scott and Stiles are Batman and Robin? Don't interrupt or they will kill you.

Scott added that last bit for a laugh.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Loved it? Disliked it?**


	14. Chapter 14 - KITCHEN MESSES

**Thank you for all my lovely reviews, you guys are awesome! ;)**

**Pairing: Stiles/Derek.**

**About: Stiles tampers with Derek's system.**

* * *

**14. KITCHEN MESSES.**

Derek had a system. And no - he was not abnormal with control issues, he just wanted everything in a neat way. But when Stiles came stumbling into his life, well, the system got screwed up.

It wasn't like Derek thought Stiles did it on purpose. No, the kid just did things he thought were right, no matter what the outcome. But trying to cook, and failing, messing up Derek's kitchen, was taking it a little too far.

"But, Derek! I didn't mean to!" Stiles said, as Derek glared at him.

"Stiles, you messed up my nice, neat kitchen! You know the rules! No one cooks expect me!" Derek growled, looking at the tomato sauce that was all over the ceiling.

"I tripped! I didn't mean to! And I knew that you were working late tonight so I took matters into my own hands...I'm sorry!" Stiles said, pouting slightly, as Derek stepped closer with a glare that could scare off hundreds of alphas.

Derek sighed. "Come here."

Stiles, covered from head to toe in tomato sauce, stepped closer to his alpha boyfriend and hugged him. "I'm sorry."

"New rule: Don't ever mess up Derek's system. Got that?"

"You have a system?"

Derek flushed a little at this. "Maybe."

"Did I screw it up?"

"Yes."

Stiles cocked an eyebrow. "So I'm going to be punished for a rule that was made up now, and I did this ages ago?"

Derek nodded. He knew it sounded pathetic. But this meant a lot to him. "I know it sounds stupid. But you broke a rule and you broke my system. No kisses for the next three days."

Stiles laughed. "Like you can control yourself until then." He licked his lips, knowing what it did to the alpha wolf.

Derek growled. "I'm going for a run." He gestured to the kitchen behind them. "This will all be gone by the time I come back, yes?"

"Yes. Kiss goodbye?"

He just got a growl in return.

* * *

**Disliked? Loved? Liked? Hated?**


	15. Chapter 15 - YOUR LIPS

**Hey! Thank you for your lovely reviews because you guys are very lovely. Thank you, Trine, Guest, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, WolfLover1989, vampqueen440, Magic Howl, DerekStiles18, Lycan Lover 411, kat4543, lovelyloupus, Catherine, orionastro, Mayonese, banhan, XxAlphaSterekXx, Panda24, Chelsea Jay, Ink-Reader-18, kutoki, Pickle Paige, kato1130, Silent-Sarcasm, plmaz, SterekLover, blatant-fanservice-lover and last but not least Sammy1985.**

**About: Derek's having trouble control himself when it comes to not kissing Stiles.**

**Pairing: Derek/Stiles - Pack's in here somewhere as well.**

**Hope you like! **

* * *

**16. YOUR LIPS.**

Well, when Derek had said that Stiles had no kisses for three days, he really didn't think it through. He was the one who gave Stiles the kisses, and he kisses Stiles for his pleasure as well. So, when he stormed out of the kitchen after punishing Stiles? Yeah, lets just say that really nice oak tree by the lake wasn't really whole any more.

When he got back from his three hour run, sweaty and breathing heavily, the kitchen was clean. Isaac and Scott were still scrubbing at the floor to get rid of the tomato, but it was mostly clean. Expect for Stiles. Stiles was sat off in the living room on a towel, his top off, showing his lean but muscley abdomen, staring at him with a smirk. A little bit of tomato sauce was trailing down his face towards his lips, where Stiles' pink, pale tongue darted out and snatched it in greedily.

Derek's hand clenched, and it took all of his self control to stop him from going over there and ravaging Stiles. That little shit knew what he was doing to Derek as he flashed his cute little smirk. Isaac and Scott came out of the kitchen at that point, and looked between them, obviously smelling the arousal coming off Derek in drowning waves.

"Uh...Stiles, we're done with the kitchen," Isaac said to Stiles.

Stiles' brown eyes went to Isaac. "Thanks, you guys. I'm going to shower. A kiss, Derek? Oh, wait..."

Derek growled. "Go shower. You're dripping tomato everywhere."

Stiles made sure to wiggle his bum while walking up the stairs so Derek would have trouble controlling himself.

"Why can't you kiss Stiles?" Scott asked, as he dropped a cloth in the bucket of soapy water on the floor.

Derek growled again. "After he messed up my kitchen, and my system, I told him that he'd have no kisses for three days."

Isaac put two and two together. "And that's why you're being extra grouchy. You want to kiss him so bad."

Derek wanted to say no; he wanted to ignore Stiles' big, lush lips and get through the three days. But he knew he wouldn't be able to go without three days of kissing Stiles. "Yes."

Isaac burst out laughing. "Oh my god! This is hilarious! So, Stiles wiggling his bum while going up the stairs? He's trying to get you to kiss him."

"And I'm not going to," Derek said sharply. "Now, both of you can go and do laps. Now!"

Derek was not going to last three days.

* * *

The second day got easier.

Yeah, if you could tell Derek was lying, well done. The second day got anything but easier. In the morning, after Derek sleeping on the couch to get away from Stiles and his cuddly ways, Stiles had come down in only tight boxer briefs. DEREK's boxer briefs.

Derek was growling softly from where he was on the couch. He got up and went in the kitchen to find Stiles doing some stretches that really shouldn't have been sexy, but really were. Derek growled again, louder this time, and started swallowing his coffee like a man who hasn't had water in three days.

"Derek? Could I have some of that?" Stiles asked from behind him.

Derek stopped and practically thrust the coffee cup towards him.

"Thanks," Stiles said, producing a straw and taking a sip of the coffee, making sure to lick the yellow straw as he inhaled the coffee, moaning at the goodness.

Derek's pants were now straining around his cock, and he was clutching the counter top like a life line.

"Stiles, I know what you're doing," Derek warned. "And it's not working."

"Yeah, okay," Stiles said sarcastically. "It's not working. That's why you have a massive hard on and your eyes are tinting red instead of green. Oh, but it's not working."

"..." Derek was speechless as his stupidly hot boyfriend walked out, a satisfactory smile on his face.

Then, during the day when they were all training, Stiles decided to take his shirt off and pour a bottle of water over himself. Derek had lost focus from where he was fighting with Boyd, and Boyd ended up punching him in the face. At least the pain of Boyd's punch calmed down his ridiculous hard on.

Scott nudged Stiles with his elbow, taking a break from fighting with Jackson and Isaac. "You're killing him."

"I know," Stiles said. "But that's what he gets for punishing me with no kisses."

An hour later, they all took a break. Stiles was making sandwiches for all the pack. When Derek walked in, he licked the chocolate spread of the knife and moaned in appretiation. Suddenly, he found himself backed against the fridge, Derek's hands on his face, and lips crushing to his.

Stiles moaned and jumped up, wrapping his legs around Derek as they began to heatedly make out. Derek started to attack Stiles' neck with his lips, nipping and licking and it earned him a moan of pleasure.

"Took you, _ah_, long enough," Stiles said. _  
_

Derek growled. "Shut up."

Jackson and Lydia then chose that moment to walk in. Lydia burst out laughing. "I thought you guys weren't kissing?"

"Derek, _oh my god_, cracked," Stiles moaned. "Now, leave."

Lydia took the chocolate spread sandwiches Stiles made and took them into the dining room, just as they heard the magnets on the fridge come off, and a slamming sound, loud groans sounding from the kitchen.

Scott looked at his sandwich. "Can we go down by the lake and eat?"

The pack agreed.

It was just such a shame Isaac had to go back into the kitchen and get his sandwich. He took one look around the kitchen before sneaking in and grabbing it. Derek was growling really loud, and Isaac froze.

"Damn it!" Stiles yelled. "Isaac! You're such a cockblock! I'm not in the mood any more!"

Derek growled. "Neither am I and I haven't had sex in two days!"

The pack just laughed as the pissed off alpha and his pissed off mate made their way back to the pack picnic.

* * *

The third day was filled with moans and groans before Derek and Stiles did some cuddling.

The new rule? Don't ever cockblock Derek and Stiles. They get grouchy.

* * *

**Disliked it? Liked it? Loved it? Hated it?**


	16. Chapter 16 - BREAKFAST TIMES

**I'm back! Look, I know it's been a while; and for that, I am deeply sorry. But don't worry! Here's chapter 16, anyways! **

**About: Breakfast with the pack on Saturday.**

**Featuring: Stiles, Derek, Issac, Erica, Boyd, Scott, Allison, Lydia and Jackson. Peter is mentioned - he's away visiting friends in England. And I know you're there like "How can he have friends in England if he was in a coma for six years?" But these are supernatural friends who heard the news.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**16. BREAKFAST TIMES!**

Derek had his arms wrapped around a sweaty Stiles as said boy slaved over the bacon and sausages and eggs the pack had practically demanded. Isaac was sat at the table, reading his borrowed Batman comic as he drank his morning hot milk, while Scott and Allison were casually making out in the seats across from him. Lydia and Jackson had stayed the night at the Whittmore's, so they were heading over in the Porsche - or the silver prat dick car, as Stiles liked to call it. Erica and Boyd were...yeah, you don't want to know what they were doing.

"Bacon's ready!" Stiles called. No one reacted. "OI!"

Isaac jumped up. "Stiles..."

"You spilt your hot milk on yourself, didn't you?"

"...Yeah."

Stiles sighed and untangled himself from Derek, grabbing the dishcloth that was on the side. "Where?"

"Just on my leg," Isaac said, pointing to where the hot milk was dripping down his leg.

Stiles started to dab at the milk, while turning to Derek. "Derek, watch the eggs and the sausages to make sure they don't burn. Also, put the bacon in the oven on a low heat so it keeps it warm."

"Why can't we eat now?" Scott had now joined the conversation; he had obviously just pushed Allison off his lap in favour of asking for food.

"Because, Whiny, you want your breakfast with sausage and egg right?" Stiles asked. Scott nodded. "Well, they aren't ready yet. So wait."

Scott huffed. "Fine."

Isaac sat back down, downing the rest of his hot milk before going back to the adventures of Batman. Lydia waltzed in the room with Jackson following after her, frowning slightly as he took in Isaac and the rest of the pack. Lydia gave Stiles a hug, before sitting down next to Isaac at the table, her chair red and perfect with Lydia in white, just like her. Isaac's chair was a black, and Stiles and him had spent the whole day putting bat symbols on it to make it look like Batman's chair. Scott's had a cushion cover with a cute puppy on it, because, come on, that is what Scott is. Jackson's was plain; a plain light oak wood, with Jackson painted in blue. Allison's was painted a hunter green, because of hunter, with the word 'Allison' painted in white and a little bow and arrow on the seat part of the chair. Boyd's chair was just an orange, his favourite colour, with 'Boyd' in yellow, to remind him of Erica's hair. Stiles had almost barfed. Erica's was pink with 'Barbie' written across the back. Stiles' was multi-coloured. It took a while, but he had it perfected after a while, with 'Stiles' written neatly in white across the back. Derek's was just a plain dark oak, with Alpha in red.

Stiles had sprouted some crap about how they show off each of their personalities. He had originally thought of painting the doors of the rooms', but Derek had growled and said no, so chairs were the next best thing.

As he finished making breakfast, everyone had joined the table. Isaac was closest to the oven, with Scott opposite him. Then Lydia was next, with Allison opposite. Jackson and Boyd were opposite. Erica and Stiles were opposite. And then sat Derek, at the head of the table. At the other end, near Isaac and Scott, there was an empty chair. Peter. Peter was currently on a vacation to England to visit some supernatural friends of his, but when he was here, that was where he sat.

"Right," Stiles said as he put rashers of bacon on everyone's plate, including his own. He placed a kiss on Derek's forehead when he put bacon on the alpha's plate. Derek smiled warmly up at him. "Isaac, you didn't want egg, and neither did you, Jackson. Boyd, you only wanted bacon and egg, and Erica only wanted bacon with toast, which I have here. Lydia, you want all three, as for you, Scott, and Allison. Derek, you get some toast and a side of Stiles."

Derek beamed. "Good. Sit and eat."

And so he did.

That was how the pack had breakfast.

* * *

**Disliked it? Loved it? Liked it? Hated it?**


	17. Chapter 17 - WHAT BABY?

**Thought I'd give you guys another one. Here you go! :)**

**About: Derek has a dream. A really weird vivid dream, that he wants to come true.**

**Pairing: Derek/Stiles.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

**17. WHAT BABY!?**

When Derek opened his eyes, he looked around his bedroom. It was the same as it always was, expect that there was a brand new crib just in the corner nearest the window. A soft snore came from the side of him, and he looked down to see Stiles. A small smile came to his face as his eyes swept over his mate's body.

Then suddenly, he froze.

What the hell was...that?

Where Stiles' belly once was, was now a huge bump. And there was a heartbeat coming from said place...Stiles wasn't pregnant when Derek went to sleep.

Wake up, Derek tried to will himself awake. But it wasn't working. His body did obviously not want to cooperate with him. Fine. He'll sit through this weird dream and punish his body later.

Suddenly, wetness spread within the sheets and Stiles was awake. Derek's first thought was that Stiles had wet himself, but when Stiles started whimpering and muttering about cutting off Derek's balls, Derek knew there was something wrong.

"Stiles?" Derek asked. "What is it?"

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut as he ground out. "It's time."

"W-what for?" Derek asked in a hushed tone.

"What for!?" Stiles all but screams. "For the baby, you jackass! Get the bag and the car and take me to Deatons! NOW!"

Derek did as Stiles asked, because wow he was cranky.

"Shit!" Stiles said, pain in his voice. He fisted the bed sheets as another contraction went through him. "Derek, call Deaton ahead so he's ready with pain killers!"

"Okay, okay..."

Derek would seriously like to wake up now...

* * *

After what seemed like hours of pushing and dream breaking Derek's hand, dream Stiles finally delivered a baby boy. And just as Deaton was about to let him hold it...

"DEREK!" Stiles screamed.

"What, what, what? Is it the baby?"

"Huh?" Stiles asked a fully awake Derek. "I had a baby in your dream?"

"Yeah," Derek answered. "A little boy."

Silence.

"You want a baby." It wasn't a question; it was a statement.

Derek nodded. "Yeah."

"Then it's settled."

"We're trying for a baby?"

"Yep. And please don't let my dad talk me into calling it a stupid name."

"I promise."

They spent the rest of the night talking.

* * *

**Disliked? Liked? Loved? Hated? **

**Wrote this really quickly, if you hadn't noticed. Sorry. **


	18. Chapter 18 - THE MOST IMPORTANT RULE!

**Sorry; it's been so long (ages - just had to think about how to carry it on from the last one) and I really didn't explain the last one. Well, I thought it would be kind of cute if Stiles and Derek had a baby. You know; it'd be a little Sterek baby! :D So, anyway, sorry if you guys didn't like that. I could possibly change it if you didn't.**

**Furthermore, thank you for your reviews. It's great to get feedback. Thanks for favouriting and following to!**

* * *

**18. BREAKING OF A IMPORTANT RULE**

Since Derek and Stiles had upped their sex, the pack had to become more and more aware of when they weren't and were doing it.

So, for example, when Scott walked into the living room and found Stiles and Derek...together...like that...he jumped to the order Derek gave him. Suicide runs for punishment. After that little incident, he had decided to sniff the air fully before walking into the Hale home. He looked a little weird doing so, his nose poked out in front of him, the rest of his body bent over as he sniffed and inhaled deeply.

But it was a human who broke the most important rule ever.

DO NOT COCK BLOCK STILES AND DEREK.

Allison.

She had gone to the Hale house without Scott - her boyfriend too busy because he was helping his mom paint the garden fence, something that he had been ordered to do, and Scott wasn't going to deny Mama McCall. She didn't have the supernatural powers to sniff or scope out the place before she went in, so, as per usual and like everyone else did, she just walked straight in through the front door.

And that was when she screamed.

Stiles was quick to move, grabbing the blanket that was over the back of the couch and wrapping it around himself. Derek jumped up to, slipped his boxers on, and full on glared at the Argent.

"What do you think you're doing?" He growled fully, despite the fact he should be as red as Stiles was and stuttering like crazy.

The alpha was more angry then embarrassed, obviously, as he stared down the hunter.

"I, uh, needed Stiles for something, but, uh, never mind," She stuttered out.

Stiles seemed to get over whatever he was embarrassed about, because he was now glaring at her to. "You interrupted sexy time."

"I'm s-sorry?" she offered.

Derek growled. "You broke a rule."

"What?" She asked immediately. If anyone in the pack played by the rules, it was her. "Which one?"

"The utmost important one," Stiles said, still doing a impressive glare, despite the fact his cheeks were flushed and he only had a blanket to cover the important parts.

"Do not cock block Derek and Stiles," Derek added. "And you did."

"Shit," She muttered. She never really swore either, but they had been warn not to break this rule and she had. Crap. "I'm sorry, really."

"Your punishment is cleaning up after the pack dinner this Friday," Derek said. "Alone."

Stiles didn't even defend her.

That was when Allison realised just how serious Derek and Stiles were about having a baby. Really, deadly serious. And that Derek had made these rules to be obeyed, not just to add too. She had been the only pack member to not break a rule; obviously, now, each of the pack had broken one. Lydia had pissed Derek off by correcting him on evening during a pack meeting, and Jackson had pushed Stiles down the Hale steps, therefore being made to suicide runs because he had maimed Stiles, on purpose.

"But the pack eat shit loads - I mean, okay, Derek," She said, and hung her head before walking out.

She had learnt her lesson.

* * *

**Was it okay? It's been a while. Did you like it? Dislike? Hate? Love?**


End file.
